


The Fair Maiden Of Samezuka

by Marty_Beats



Category: Free!
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Arranged Marriage, Biting, Cussing, Drunkenness, F/M, Femdom, Feudalism, Forbidden Love, Guilty Pleasures, Intrigue, Jousting, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Penguins, Scratching, Secret Relationship, Sexual Tension, Swordplay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-05-22 07:22:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6070309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marty_Beats/pseuds/Marty_Beats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The young Lady Gou has come of age, and to commemorate Lord Rin means to hold a grand tourney in Samezuka Castle. Knights and nobles from all across the realm come to attend, hungry to win glory and recognition. But unbeknownst to them the young lord has ulterior motives for hosting such an event, motives that are ultimately undermined when seemingly out of no where rides in a mystery knight, with eyes blue as the sea in summer...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Samezuka Castle

The Lord Rin held up his sister's new gown for her inspection. "Touch it," he told her smiling,"Go on, feel how smooth the silk is." It shone a deep bright red and its texture was soft as snow, while every motion His Grace made sent the skirts flowing like a flame. "This is what you'll be wearing today."

" _Today?_ " Lady Gou questioned as she ran a hand down the length of it, trying her best to not look impressed, and to think on how its color would bring out her eyes, "What will I wear  _tomorrow_ , then?"

"A different one, of course," her brother answered with his chin held up high and mighty, "I've ordered three new dresses to be made for this whole occasion, for the three days we're to celebrate your womanhood. Also, feel free to deck yourself in whatever kind of jewels and or gold trinkets you may want. You're going to look absolutely beautiful."

"Yes...absolutely beautiful," Gou agreed glumly, slumping back down onto her bed with her hair and nightclothes still ragged from sleep.

"Is there something wrong?" Rin asked as he went over to lay the gown on Gou's bedside dresser, "I thought you'd be happy."

"I don't want to get married!" she responded bluntly enough.

"This again?" Rin's brow furrowed as he got down to scolding, "I've given you plenty of chances these past few years, Gou, more than enough for you to choose your own man. You've forced my hand."

"But you said I could marry for love!"

"Right, I still want you to, and no doubt mother and father would say the same. Yet even after all this time, here I am still waiting for my sweet sister's wedding. Or hell, even a betrothal!"

"I just...need time to think. Can't you wait a little longer?" Gou tried to reason.

"Would that I could," Rin answered plainly,"I sent the invitations out weeks ago, and it didn't take long for all the land to send birds back. From the view up in my window I'd guess that half the realm is outside at this very moment, Gou, from near and far, all here for you. Do you expect me to send them back just because you need to  _think_?"

"Half the realm...outside...for me?"

"Yes. Now get dressed, my lady, chances are your future husband is already here, and we want to make a good first impression. Right?" Rin didn't wait for an answer and made a move for the door, but just before he could exit a big puffy pillow hit him in the back of his head.

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" Gou cried out, another pillow at the ready,"I'm not some prize to be won!"

Rin was in the hallway before a second barrage of feathers and fluff could strike him.  _This is for the best_ , he assured himself with a sigh,  _she'll come around soon enough._ For now the young lord would just have to believe that. 

It's not like today was his little sister's wedding day, it was her birthday, and her marriage wouldn't be until four days from now. _If all goes to plan._ No, Rin wasn't so cruel as to host an arranged marriage for someone so dear to him, instead he'd organized a tourney to celebrate Gou's coming of age, and it just so happened that marrying her was the victor's prize. For three days the finest fighters in all the land would flock to Samezuka Castle; with on the first day would be held a joust, on the second a melee, and finally on the third there'd be a great hunt in the Matsuoka Wood. The fourth day though would prove to be the biggest challenge, where the three victors would all present themselves to the birthday girl and try their best to win her heart.

"She still has choice in the matter," Rin said to himself as he adjusted his velvet doublet, "she can't complain."Of course he did have other reasons for going so far to see this all done. Not only was this event a celebration of Gou's womanhood, or a way to get her married, but also he'd be able to show off the wealth of House Matsuoka. _This whole thing has been very, **very**  expensive. _And as a bonus, he'd even invited some of his old friends over. It'd be nice to see them again, _A_ _nd it'd be even nicer if I can soon call one of them 'brother'_. That thought alone made it impossible for Rin to hold back a smile,  _I'll be killing two birds with one stone. Or maybe three?_ It was then he conceived quite the idea.

"My lord?" A large knight clad in enameled plate then approached Rin, "Is something amiss?"

"No, Sir Sousuke, everything's just fine," Rin responded, somewhat slyly, "But, if you would be so kind, I have a favor to ask of you."

"Anything, my lord."

"Good, then get inside my little sis's room and dress her, with the new gown that's by the bed would be most preferable."

"E-Excuse me my lord?" Sousuke was all armored up, with gorget, gauntlets and everything in between, though only his helmet was gone so his blushing was clear as day, "I'm not certain that I can do that. Can't you ask one of her handmaids?"

"All the other servants are busy getting this place ready for the tourney, Sou. You though are only really needed as my bodyguard, and even with everyone save the King and Queen themselves being here, I feel safe enough behind my own walls. Getting Gou in that gown is all I'm asking, that shouldn't be so hard."

"I don't know how to dress noble ladies, my lord."

"I'm certain you can figure it out." Rin beat a playful fist on Sousuke's metal chest before continuing onwards across the hall, "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go and find Ai."

"He should be outside, near the stables!" Sousuke called out after his lord.

"Thank you, sir knight," Rin called back, "Now get in there and make my sister pretty."

Samezuka Castle was no modest hold, built on the coast of Westland province atop a high hill, and as the young lord ventured in search of his squire—a lad known as Nitori—he was certain to survey every nook and cranny he happened to pass to ensure the long days ahead would go as smooth as they could.

Its whole complex spanned several acres, with a pair of massive walls to protect a perimeter, a good score of turrets running along it all, and a deep moat running right in between. There were four portcullis and drawbridge gates, each with guardhouses. The eastern gate was the largest. Near the heart were three main towers, a great hall at their base, and a wide courtyard where Rin's men trained right next to where the armory and barracks stood. The tallest of the three towers held within Rin and Gou's bedrooms, a library, along with a kitchen at the very bottom. Ofttimes His Grace would wake to the scent of something sweet being prepared for breakfast. A short archway bridge allowed entrance into the aforementioned great hall, with tables to seat over five hundred people for feasts.

 _We'll all be eating here tonight_ , Rin thought to himself as he went in there now. He could already see many of his servants getting the whole room ready, while high up along the walls hung his banners. A silver shark biting a sword in two, on a field of red and black.

There were two other towers besides the main one, much shorter but of equal height with similar but still different functions. One had a big brass bell at its top that always rang at high noon, while its fraternal twin had a winding stone stairway that led down into the crypts where both dungeons and treasure rooms were hidden away in a dark dank labyrinth. Both housed a number of guest rooms.

Soon enough Rin found himself outside. "Morning," he muttered to himself. The sun was nearly over the walls of his keep, and the sky was a cloudy pink and orange hue. On his way to the stables some of his soldiers stopped their swordplay a moment to salute. Finally Rin found his squire exactly where Sir Sousuke had said he'd be.

"Ai," the young lord greeted as he entered the stables, "I need to speak with you."

"Huh?" Nitori hardly looked at all like a proper squire fit for a nobleman, tending to a small pony instead of one of House Matsuoka's many proud stallions, while wearing a roughspun shirt and dirty trousers. He seemed more of a common peasant. "Y-You need to speak with me, y-your grace?"

 _He's gonna need a change of clothes as well_ , Rin sighed,  _I'll do it myself, unless Sou can figure out how girl clothes work_ _._  "Yes, I need you," he eventually said, "Just follow me for now, I'll explain your task in due time." His Grace then left quickly, no doubt unable to stand the stench of horse. He didn't wait for Nitori's answer, but the lad was already dogging his trail anyhow.  _He's certainly dutiful._

Rin led them up a staircase to the top of the western wall, which was the side that faced the ocean. In the distance could be seen the Iwatobi Isles, standing large as grey mist shrouded sentinels. Neither said much to one another as Nitori struggled to keep up with his lord's long strides. When they reached the north wall Rin stopped a moment to point down at the harbor, a small hamlet just a short ways from the castle where various ships were docked.

"There," Rin told his squire, "It's very likely the Lords Rei and Makoto are there as we speak, newly arrived from Iwatboi. Those banners might be there's, see those blue and green ones?"

"Yes, y-your grace!" Nitori responded obediently as Rin went onwards.

"There's also been a penguin," the young lord continued.

"A penguin, your grace?"

"Yes, a penguin. Granted, it's not the most sensible messenger bird but nonetheless it came. The hedge knight Sir Nagisa is also on his way."

"I thought you didn't invite him, your grace?"

"No, I did not, but knowing him I assumed he would invite himself. He may be an Iwatobi man, but he's got northern blood in him as well."

They didn't speak again until they were right inside the eastern guardhouse, overlooking the lands before them through a turret's wide window. Below them was the humble little village that had sprung up years ago beneath Samezuka Castle's walls, with quaint wheat farms, cattle, wood and thatch houses, along with an ever present stench of shit. Not so far beyond that though and just along the road was a billowing sea of a hundred bright colors and vibrant sigils. The tournrey grounds.

Pavilions belonging to many different noble houses could be seen, standing with long banners dancing in the morning wind. Mixed in as well were campfires where jaunty young knights and squires sat alongside grizzled old veterans. Tradesmen of all kinds had erected stands, selling armor, weapons, and by the whiff of the air most likely food and drink as well, while one notable big bellied man seemed to be selling trained bears, advertising them as cavalry no doubt with how he sat a frightened looking woman on the back of one. The noise was simply deafening, audible even from where Rin and Nitori stood, as an uncountable number of voices all laughed shouted and sang at the same time. Fools and musicians armed with flutes and lutes instead of swords and shields only added to the clamor. 

Somewhere within all that Rin took note of the jousting list, already prepared with eager spectators prematurely perusing the stands for a good seat. Right beside that though he then saw a mountain of man riding on a poor horse he seemed like to crush beneath him. He was armed with a lance, practicing his tilt on a quintain. _He'll be make for quite a spectacle, I'm certain_ _,_ the young lord pondered grimly,  _but I wonder what kind of husband he'd make?_

"Y-Your grace?" Nitori spoke up, nervous from the long silence, "Is there anything more you need of me?"

"Ai," Rin began, "you know that I love my sister, right?"

"Of course, your grace!"

"I love her very much, Nitori, she's my only family. The two of us are all that remain of the Matsuoka line. Which is why I rushed for her to marry." A sudden queer thought then made Rin laugh a little,  _Though I suppose I should of first gotten married myself._

"Well, your grace, I know you may feel bad about getting her wed to whoever may win these next few days, but...when you think about it, other lords are much meaner on it. They hitch their daughters and sisters to strange men without so much as asking for their consent, truly you're benevolent in comparison."

"Quite a flatterer, aren't you Ai?" Rin sighed before turning from the window to his young squire, "For a time I thought I'd have to be like that in order to secure our House's future, but still I want to her find love. I figured that only two options were open to me, to either wed her away or wait for who knows how long, but this tourney has opened up a unique  _third_ option." He had to smile,  _there's that number again._

He paused to see if Nitori was listening, which he was with wide eyes and open ears before resuming. "There are three days of this celebration, Ai, three challenges, three victors, and three potential candidates for my sister's husband. And there are _three_ of my closest friends participating in this competition."

"Perhaps if fate wills it then, your grace, one of these three friends of yours will marry Gou."

"I'd rather not leave it up to fate, instead I'd sooner leave it up to me. Or should I say, _you_ , Ai."

"What?!" the lad was taken aback, "Y-Y-Your grace, w-what do you mean?"

"Simple. Half the realm is right now here to contest for my sister's heart and hand. It's very likely the other half will be here shortly. You said it yourself, Ai, that most other lords would marry off their family's women for some kind of personal gain. That's not the kind of man I want sharing a bed with Gou."

"Those three friends of mine though, the ones I told you about, they're the kind of men I'd want to wed her. I'm certain she feels the same. Gou fancied all three of them when she was younger, she told me as much. Surely by now you understand what I'm getting at here, right Ai?"

"You want me to fix the games," Nitori answered after a deep breath, "But, your grace, that's so dishonorable...for an event as big as this...if someone were to find out-"

"Then make sure no one does find out, Ai."


	2. The Jousts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I'll update as soon as possible!"
> 
> HALF A YEAR AND THREE REWRITES LATER
> 
> Man, I'm a terrible liar. You can't say I didn't get it done though, and hey some shit came up in my life but now that I'm comparatively less of a mess than I was several months ago, I've been able to write again. So please, enjoy!

Gou's gown shimmered in the sunlight like good steel at the dawn before a battle. Her and her brother the Lord Rin were seated on their own separate viewing stand, with shade, soft cushions and half a dozen serving girls to fan them and pour them drink. Everyone else sat just a little lower than them in their own respective caste, nobles with nobles, peasants with peasants, and Sir Sousuke found himself amongst his fellow knights. Before this crowd of several hundred were the jousting grounds, where now and again a trumpet would blare as two riders tilted against one another with shield and lance. It was two hours into the tourney's first event when Lord Makoto unhorsed his third opponent.

A roar of thunderous cheer followed as "The Whale That Rides," sauntered off, victorious once again.

 _She's still a maiden_ , Sousuke thought, his mind back in Gou's bedroom instead of here at the lists,  _You haven't despoiled her, when weaker and lesser men might have._ The more the knight reminded himself though the less he believed it. He was surrounded by his brothers in chivalry, and had hoped their company might help him forget what had transpired when he had tried to dress Gou in her gown.

He had played along with her game at first, taking off his gauntlets to feel her soft skin better. The gorget was the next thing he removed, so that she could kiss and bite his neck. Soon enough she was naked, her gown untouched, and Sousuke was down to his undergarments. Their lips were on each other's while the prospect of getting caught seemed to excite them more than it scared them.

"We shouldn't be doing this," Sousuke had said while her hands ran through his hair, "You need to get dressed." His face was down between her thighs, where Gou's scent was strongest and driving him hard. 

"No," Gou responded bluntly, "Take me now my sweet Sir Knight, before my brother has another man do it."

"I should not...I can not," Sousuke was getting off the bed then, resisting his basest of urges when Gou's arms wrapped around him and they tumbled together onto the bedroom floor.

 _I'm thrice her size and could've easily resisted. A bear would've failed to move me,_ Sousuke reflected, shuddering at the thought of it all.  _I let myself fall._

"You're so cold, Sou," she had whimpered, staring with eyes the big knight couldn't hope to stand against. "How do you think I feel? I'm offering you my everything and yet you're trying to reject me? Truly, you're the worst~" Gou's expression went from that of a begging dog's, to a devilishly playful grin. Her nails then dug into his back, making new marks beside the older scars from their last bouts of foreplay.

"S-Stop that!" Sou cried out without making any honest attempt at resistance. Next she started biting his neck. Hard. Enough so that it seemed like her teeth were going to break skin.

 _If she had her brother's set of molars she would've torn out my jugular._ Sousuke jested in his own head, forcing out a small chuckle that at the very least got him out of his rut.

"Ah, there you are Sou!" Makoto had returned to sit beside the sulking Sousuke, a skin of wine in his hand. The Whale's name was rightfully earned. Beside all the other knights he seemed as big as one, and his tender voice and face could misguide those unaware of his martial skill.

"My lord," Sousuke replied plainly, and seeming somewhat like a mouse, "That was a good hit you gave that man."

"Oh no, that was not just any man, that was Lord Rei, The Butterfly of Brilliance! We came together on the same ship," the whale took a drink then,"He is much better with figures and tactics than he is with anything that holds a point or an edge. I do hope he holds no ill will over my win."

"It's all in good sport, friend," Sousuke was still dwelling on the matter of Gou, "Do you think you'll be the one to win and wed the Lord Rin's sister?"  _I wouldn't mind if it were Makoto, he's a good man, gentle, with lands and prestige unlike me._ The big knight blinked,  _It doesn't matter what I do or don't mind. This affair has nothing to do with me._

"Well, I certainly wouldn't be distraught if I were to become her husband," Makoto replied after a moment of thought, "I've known her since we were both but babes. She is beautiful and quite kind, though I fear I find her more like a sister of my own instead of someone I'd marry. I'm here for the games, Sou, not to find a bride."

Sousuke was strangely pleased to hear that. As the next pair to have at it was announced his eyes went to the wineskin in Makoto's hands. "May I, my lord?"  _Wine to muddle the mind._ The Whale was as quick to give as Sousuke was quick to drink. "This is watered down like hell," Sousuke complained, having craved for something a lot stronger.

"Is it? I thought it was a bit too much for me, actually." Makoto wasn't one to frequent taverns.

On the other hand Sousuke knew his wine almost as good as he knew the shape of his sword's pommel.  _This is Ever Blue Vintage._ This serving in particular might mostly be water, but Ever Blue was well known for being a rather  _unforgiving_ refreshment, as even now each sip held a distinctive sting. It was also notoriously hard to come by, and very  **very** expensive. "Where did you get this?"

"Well, from a charitable young stableboy," Makoto answered, "He was handing out skins to all the jousters, haggard looking as he was."

 _How curious. Where could someone like that find even a single bottle of this? Let alone enough for two score's worth of competitors?_ Sousuke took a mental note as the two knights who were supposed to be tilting against one another were still yet to get on their horses. One was completely nude and having a very difficult time saddling up while the other stumbled after his frightened beast around his end of the lists. The whole crowd was laughing up a storm.

"Bring those two to my court after all this is done, maybe they can juggle better than they ride." Rin japed, and most everyone went hysterical with him. Although noticeably Gou wasn't looking all that amused.

"If you'll excuse me, my lord." Sousuke got up, handing the half empty skin back to Makoto.

"Should I save your seat?" The Whale offered.

"Do so or don't, my lord. I may be a while." Unsatisfied, the big knight had a sudden craving for something that packed a much heavier punch, and he was intent on finding it.

Not even an hour later though, Sousuke was lost in the tourney grounds, which to him was an uneven and incomprehensible maze. Even with a good number of the attendees gone to watch the jousts, the whole area around the keep was one giant mass of people, all moving and shoving past one another. As he was a big man Sousuke could hardly take a step or two without bumping into someone.

A handsome juggler wearing a hat twice his size was dancing flaming knives in the air. Two eastern looking women, one old to the bone as the other was young and comely, were performing a puppet show in front of a cast of snotty children. With strings they made a wooden silver shark dance the lover's dance with a wooden blue dolphin. Right in Sousuke's path was a gaggle of four dwarves dressed in multi-colored motley balancing on each other's shoulders. They walked and talked as if they were one, trying to converse with the big knight despite him ignoring all their advances. Just barely, the top one was eye level with him. Between all this chaos though there were still regular common folk just trying to get their day's work done, and doing their best to not let any eccentricities distract them.

The whole time Sousuke had been on the lookout for wine, but yet even after meeting more than a dozen vendors, was irritated to find that they were selling half a hundred things besides that. One at least provided ale, though his thirst was set on wine. Suddenly a distant cheer could be heard over everything, and the big knight wondered if The Whale had won again.

"Excuse me," an almost unheard voice spoke behind Sousuke, "Where do I go to sign up for the jousts?"

Turning around, Sou saw a rather slender looking figure draped in a ragged cloak. A hood masked most of the person's face, and their apparent frailty made them seem like a woman. "Apologies, my lady, but only men may join in on the tilts."

Ignoring that, the hooded figure repeated their question, "Where do I go to sign up for the jousts? Or am I too late to compete?"

Sousuke nodded.  _Even if she was a he, the registration was hours ago. She can't compete, unless of course..._

"A shame," the figure sighed before sauntering past the big knight, no longer acknowledging his existence.

Past the hood Sousuke had seen a flash of bright blue and a small smile. He felt compelled to follow the stranger as he watched them head towards the jousting grounds, indifferent to whether or not they could participate. Stepping forward though, he was suddenly face to face with a penguin.

"Sou~," the creature opened its beak, though it clearly wasn't the one talking, "Fancy coming across you here!" It was Sir Nagisa, with the flightless bird perched atop his head. He was about a head shorter than Sousuke, and magenta hued eyes gleamed through the thin eye slits of his helmet. Most folk addressed him as The Penguin Knight, for more reasons other than the styling of his characteristic armor. It'd been fashioned after an emperor penguin, a very fat one that is, with a roundness to it that did three things; look cute, glance off the blows of opponents harmlessly, and slow its wearer to a sluggish pace. Nagisa was trying to hug Sousuke, though his cumbersome suit prevented him from reaching both his arms all the way around.

All it took was a light push to put a little distance between the two. "Sir," the big knight greeted formally, with a small tilt of the head to act as a bow.

With a pout Nagisa lowered his penguin down onto the ground, letting it waddle around freely. It had a big leather bag strapped to its back laden with various goods. "You're so cold, Sou! Would it be so painful for you to show me just the littlest bit of affection?"

"We're in public, and that was years ago." Sousuke couldn't quite meet The Penguin Knight's eyes.

"A simple hug between good friends though...that's not all that scandalous, is it?" Nagisa then tried to strike a more alluring type of pose, which was practically impossible considering what he had on, "Or~ Maybe you'd be up to just one tiny tussle in the hay? Y'know, for old times sake?" 

Sousuke found such a prospect honestly pretty tempting. His lover from a long time past had always been a bold one. Even after their break-up, which despite having been a mutual thing, Nagisa still had the stones to make similarly lewd proposals every now and again. The big knight would always turn him down, with the reason being that he had Gou.  _Although that's soon no longer going to be the case._ Maybe it was from a fear of loneliness that Sou felt enticed to rekindle past flames.

"No," he responded nonetheless, "as I previously said,  _that_ was years ago."

If it weren't for the rather obstructive helmet he was wearing it would've been clear that Nagisa was puffing up his cheeks like a squirrel, in that admittedly adorable fashion he often did. "I was just teasing you anyways, Sou. It's rather admirable how chaste you've suddenly become. By the by, do you plan on competing in any of the events? Mayhaps you'll win the Lady Gou's hand in marriage."

The big knight flinched, "I've never been one to participate in tourneys. I don't like the attention."  _My sword is sworn to protect Lord Rin, it's not for show._

"Too bad, and here I thought you loved our sweet Lady Gou. If you did, you'd fight for her wouldn't you?"

"What makes you think I hold such feelings for her?" Sousuke and Gou's relationship was a secret, one they both agreed to take to their graves. She was high born, a child of the great house of Matsuoka; while Sou's blood was about as low as one could go, even if he held a knighthood. Not to mention it might be very awkward should Rin find out that his closest friend was "comforting" his sister.

"Just a guess," Nagisa's sly smile could be seen even through his armor, "an educated one of course...after seeing you sneak into her bedchamber so many countless times, I couldn't help but wonder~"

"How did you see-" Sousuke snapped, failing to catch his words.

" _See what?_ " Nagisa giggled, very much satisfied with himself, "As I said, I was just guessing. Though I appreciate your confirmation. Oh dear, I knew there was a reason why my lovely Sou always refused my advances, his heart now beats for another!" The Penguin Knight raised an armored finger to where his lips probably were before speaking in a deep whisper, "Don't fret, I shan't ever share this with a single soul."

Something was turning inside Sousuke's stomach. They were still surrounded by a huge crowd of people, and he hoped that no one had been able to discern what they were talking about. "What are you after?" The big knight clenched a steel fist.

"Nothing," Nagisa replied simply. He was quick to change the subject, "Sou, do you know where I can sign up for the jousts?"

Sousuke recalled the stranger from earlier. He was very hesitant before answering, "You're too late, registration was hours ago."

"Then I guess I'll just have to ride in as an unknown."

"What do you mean?"

"Every tourney needs a mystery knight, Sou, it really spices things up for the crowd. I'd be glad to be the one to fill those shoes."

"It won't be much of a mystery. There's no one else in the whole world clad in any armor like yours."

"I own other sets," Nagisa shrugged, "Though not on me right now. If that's the case, then at least escort me to the lists. We can watch the jousts together."

Sousuke was still very thirsty and still very willing to continue his quest for wine, however fruitless it was proving to be. Even so he figured if hadn't found a drink by now he wouldn't find one any time soon. "Fine," he sighed, "But what we've said here, it stays between us." The big knight pulled out his sword, but only enough so that just the faintest bit of steel peeked out from the sheath. It glinted some sun into Nagisa's eyes, delivering Sou's point across.

"Oh dear! You're so scary, Sou!" The Penguin Knight feigned fear. "But before we go, one last thing."

"What?"

"Think on what I have said here. If you truly love Gou, you'd fight for her, wouldn't you?" Sousuke couldn't answer before Nagisa already started sauntering off, beckoning his little bird to waddle after him. "Come, Horace!"

When the two knights reached the stands overlooking the jousting grounds, they found that things had gone strangely silent. No longer were the crowds cheering and hollering at a volume that could deafen a dragon. Instead they were staring, eyes wide with mouths gaping, at the unfathomable sight before them. On one end of the lists was a horse, Makoto's, riderless and running in rampant circles. The Legendary Whale That Rides himself had been felled, writhing and groaning as splinters peeled off his broken lance.

On the other side an unnamed knight sat atop a gallant white steed, his own weapon lacking even a single crack. He wore bright blue armor that glistened like ocean water. It was an ornate piece of metallurgy, impressive, with parts clearly meant to imitate waves. His winged helm lacked a visor and hid the wearer's face. Emblazoned on his shield was a blue dolphin leaping across a cyan field.

The announcer was about to declare this mystery knight the winner, until Lord Rin piped up and broke the quiet on his own. "CHEAT!" he declared boisterously, pointing an accusing finger at this strange competitor, "This whoreson is a vile cheat! I refuse to acknowledge him as the victor!" A slight slurring of his words revealed he may have had a little too much to drink, which no doubt made him all the gutsier.

"B-But, my lord," the announcer spoke, not eager to argue, "he has outlasted all the other riders."

"Bah! Of course he's outlasted them all, he's only just shown up! Do you truly think this prick deserves praise? After joining us so late in the game? He's only unhorsed  _one_ opponent, while Makoto, the man who has truly earned the right for my sister to even consider taking him to husband, has taken down  _six_!"

The crowd began to chat amongst themselves in hushed whispers, most if not all agreeing with their noble host. The blue knight stayed silent. He made no attempt to defend himself. "That might be the case, my lord," the announcer though was sure to do it for him, "but mystery knights do not necessarily break the rules, so he is indeed-"

"Well I shit on these rules!" Rin stood up, which proved a bigger struggle than he might have initially expected, "My sweet sister's love is on the line here, and I will not let some charlatan even be considered as a possible suitor."

He took out a heavily decorative sword from its sheath, with a pommel shaped like a shark's head and the guard sculpted like the tail. It was the Matsuoka family heirloom, and would be used to honor whomever was to win the day's event. The young lord pointed it rather unsteadily at the stoic subject of his rage, "You! Whatever thine name might be! I shall be your next opponent! Lose, and you will reveal yourself, to be banished from my lands. Win," Rin gave a drunk laugh, "and I'll personally declare you as champion."

The mystery knight said nothing, merely nodding to accept this challenge. All the stands erupted in a wild splendor of screaming unmatched from before, no doubt ecstatic that they would get one last show before it was truly over. And one that would make a fitting finale for the tourney's first day.

"Things are certainly getting interesting," Nagisa smiled, turning back to Sousuke. He had removed his helmet, letting his penguin wear it, who was back atop his head nesting in honey blonde hair. "Let's find a seat."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can at least promise Chapter 3 will be out before 2017 (hopefully)


End file.
